Fuerza de Voluntad Pura
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Él siempre había creído en los sentimientos que su corazón le dictaba, más sin embargo, tendría que trabajar duro para que la chica que era dueña de su esfuerzo le entregara su corazón. One-Shot.


_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!,_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Fuerza de Voluntad Pura**

"_Y los dos llegamos tarde para decirnos que..." Monitor – Volovan._

.

.

.

Estaba perdido.

Sin importar a que lado quisiera mirar, o en que dirección quisiera ir, lo cierto era que sabía que estaba en un callejón sin salida, y eso lo ponía de un humor extraño.

Y es que ni siquiera lo había visto venir, él siempre había creído en lo que su corazón le dictaba y estaba realmente sorprendido de que sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado, o evolucionado, porque tampoco tenía la claridad necesaria que le mostrara la verdad, que le ayudara a descubrirlo.

Y ahí estaba él, lanzando patadas al aire, moviendo su fisonomía sin cesar, respirando profundamente para no dejar que la actividad física desgastara sus ánimos de continuar.

Mas de pronto se detuvo. Llevó su diestra hacia sus cabellos azabaches que caían con una gracia particular sobre su frente debido a aquel corte peculiar que estaba acostumbrado a llevar desde pequeño, revolvió sus cabellos e inhaló aire para inundar sus pulmones.

Estaba cansado, la tarde había transcurrido tranquila, y él había podido entrenar sin preocupación alguna, sin descanso, y era justo por eso que se sentía cansado, muy a pesar de que su esbelto cuerpo estuviese acostumbrado a los severos entrenamientos a los que su dueño le sometía desde tiempos pasados.

Se dejó caer sobre un viejo tronco y sus ojos azabaches se perdieron en la puesta de sol que se desplegaba magnánima sobre el firmamento, coloreando las nubes en colores pasteles que se difuminaban con perfección y que a la vez caían sobre las copas de los árboles que se movían con el viento.

Lee intentaba a toda costa no pensar en nada más que en lo que debía, se centraba únicamente en mejorar para ser un mejor ninja, y poder llegar a ser tan genial como aquel que lo había acogido como su discípulo, y él, a tal grado de demostrar su admiración había decidido llevar su misma vestimenta, aunque a los demás les pareciera una verdadera ridiculez, para él era algo más que especial, era una manera de demostrarle a su maestro, cuan agradecido estaba por su tiempo y sus conocimientos, por mostrarle el camino que ahora seguía.

- ¡Ah Lee! - escuchó repentinamente aquella voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Con que aquí estabas...- dijo la tan conocida chica que llegaba corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.

- Tenten...- pronunció con sorpresa mientras le observaba un tanto extrañado, sintiendo un tonto cosquilleo que le cabreaba.

- Llevo horas buscándote, desaparecido... - mencionó ella mientras se dejaba caer a un costado del chico, sobre la misma superficie de madera vieja. - ¡Pero claro!, ¿como no se me ocurrió este lugar antes? - se cuestionó ella misma, aspirando profundamente para nivelar su respiración.

Lee, que había observado su llegada giró su vista hacia el horizonte de nuevo, mientras su frente escondida tras su capa de cabello negro se arrugaba, se sentía raro, y eran justo esos pensamientos los que estaba intentando disimular, los que quería pasar por alto hasta no estar seguro de lo que ocurría en realidad, aunque realmente tampoco estaba tan dispuesto a querer descubrir esa verdad.

- ¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó él, manteniéndose neutral, mientras su vista seguía hacia el frente. - ¿Ha pasado algo con Neji?-

- Uhm...- frunció el ceño la chica cuyo cabello castaño iba recogido con dos chongos en lo alto de su cabeza.

Tenten lo observó atenta, y repitió en su interior la forma en la que Lee había hecho su pregunta, y el tono exacto que él había usado, sabía que había algo extraño en Lee últimamente que hacía que ella desplegara su atención hacia su compañero, porque aunque él quisiera negarlo, ella sabía que mentía, pero también estaba segura de que entre más lo cuestionara, más rara se pondría la situación.

- ¡Hey Lee...! - dijo ella, mientras su diestra alcanzaba el mentón del chico y con un movimiento un tanto brusco, le hacía girar su rostro hacia su fisonomía - ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - lo cuestionó con la frente arrugada, sin dejar que sus ojos marrones se perdieran de algún detalle.

Lee sintió la tibia mano de su compañera que lo giraba en su dirección, y sin poder hacer mucho para no parecer brusco la observó.

Él, siempre había pensado que su compañera era una persona excepcional, de esas Kunoichis que estaba destinadas a ser grandes, sus habilidades eran buenas y su esfuerzo, su actitud ganadora y su lucha por salir adelante, era lo que según sus ojos la hacían diferente a las demás. Tampoco es que pensara que las demás de la aldea no se esforzaran, y tendía a pensar que todo se debía a que la conocía como la palma de su mano, porque habían compartido demasiado tiempo juntos.

Tenten no era una de las chicas que se preocupaban demás por como iban vestidas, o como lucían físicamente, pero siempre había lucido particularmente bonita en toda ocasión, puesto que tampoco descuidaba su imagen. Era una persona muy alegre, le gustaba sonreír, o eso pensaba él, porque cuando la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro sus ojos adaptaban un brillo singular que iluminaba toda su silueta.

Y pese a que ella siempre había parecido estar del lado de su compañero Neji, articulando que no se podía superar a un genio de su categoría, tampoco le había dejado solo cuando lo necesitaba, e incluso algunas veces, pareciera que estuviese cambiando un poco su opinión al respecto.

- Lee, ¡¿estás escuchándome? - cuestionó ella sin quitar su diestra del lugar donde había permanecido, sujetando ahora también una de sus manos con la zurda.

Sin duda alguna ese chico la ponía extraña, ya que nunca sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, siempre había sido un reto para ella, y sin embargo no se daba por vencida, porque Lee siempre había estado a su lado, en cada tropezón, y la había ayudado a levantarse en cada caída, la había impulsado a mejorar y a seguir con la vista en alto pese a cada derrota adquirida. Había algo en él que la hacía pensar que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera, algo que la hacía sentirse una mejor persona.

Le observó con detalle, poniendo de lleno su atención en aquellos ojos azabaches que cautivarían a cualquiera, porque ellos contaban la historia del chico con tan solo un vistazo, y con otro más te mostraban la determinación que él tenía para lograr lo que quería. Sin duda alguna era un chico excepcional, pese a que todos los demás lo limitaran por no tener manejo del Genjutsu y el Ninjutsu.

- Lee...- siguió ella con voz ahogada, tragando saliva para aclarar su garganta.

- No pasa nada - susurró él mientras parpadeaba, saliendo de sus pensamientos y del trance en el que había entrado sin darse cuenta.

Giró su vista escabulléndose de las manos de ella, y suspiró, volvía a sentirse extraño, como siempre que ella andaba cerca.

Él, siempre había creído en los sentimientos que su corazón le dictaba, aquellos que se enfocaban en la pelirosa del equipo siete, quien olímpicamente le había rechazado y que lo había impulsado a trabajar más duro para poder alcanzarla, para poder crear un futuro a su lado. Para que ella pudiera quererlo de la manera en que él lo hacía con ella.

"_En el corazón no se manda Lee_" pensó el chico, citando mentalmente las palabras que Tenten le había dado aquella vez, con una sonrisa tierna e infantil y que pese a los años transcurridos no desaparecía de sus pensamientos.

"_Yo me encargaré de ello TenTen, Ya lo verás_" se recordó a sí mismo, tan enérgico como siempre, dispuesto a todo por luchar por sus anhelos.

- Con trabajo duro... - dijo él en voz baja pero audible para su acompañante, mientras que una sonrisa diminuta se formaba en sus labios.

El punto estaba que se había distraído de su meta, y en el trayecto había desviado su camino, sus pies se dirigían a otro lugar, donde la Pelirosa ya no estaba a su alcance, porque él así lo había decidido.

Había olvidado que se le revolvía el estómago si la veía, y el querer protegerla había perdido su significado.

Porque su trabajo duro se mostraba más potente que nunca, en cada golpe que daba, en cada ejercicio que hacía, en el arduo entrenamiento que llevaba. Porque sus pensamientos se desviaban a una única persona. Esa persona a la que sin lugar a dudas había protegido desde un principio sin que tuviese un significado llamativo, esa persona que complementaba sus palabras, sus puntos de vista y que le reprendía cuando sabía que sus pensamientos y expresiones estaban equivocados, esa persona de la que había aprendido tanto a través de los años, que le erizaba los cabellos con el puro contacto, a quien verdaderamente deseaba seguir hasta el fin del mundo, sólo para verla feliz.

Y era a ella a quien veía resplandeciendo por sobre las demás, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro ante un comentario suyo, eran sus movimientos ágiles y femeninos perfectamente estructurados para que su cuerpo se desplegara sorprendentemente de maneras que él no sabía que podía haber. Era la forma en la que se había sorprendido observándola a hurtadillas para no ser descubierto. Era el cosquilleo inundando su estómago y su calor corporal que hacía estallar su temperatura cada vez que la tocaba.

- Lee... - dijo ella nuevamente, en voz baja, llamándolo, aclamando su atención, acariciando su mejilla con lentitud, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos sintieran la textura de su piel.

Lee se giró de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo la observó con detalle, esos detalles que le sentaban tan bien, como la forma en la que le caía el cabello sobre el rostro, y el gesto extraño que ponía cuando él la veía de esa manera.

Ese silencio la estaba matando, sentía que se ahogaba al verlo de aquella manera, sin articular palabra alguna, tan perdido en sus pensamientos, tan fuera de su alcance. Y sin pensarlo lo abrazó, en un arrebato singular, lo rodeó con ambas manos del cuello y se apegó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque era Lee, _su _Lee. Aquel chico alegre y noble de corazón, gentil y apasionado, un guerrero indomable y determinado. Él, era una muestra de lo que ella quería llegar a ser, y más que admirarlo, había aprendido a quererlo de una forma que únicamente ella conocía, de una manera sorprendente que jamás imaginó. Porque era Lee quien la completaba, era quien le quitaba el aliento con cada paso que daba.

- Te quiero... Tenten - dijo él mientras la abrazaba, cerrando los ojos para que su corazón se tranquilizara, para que dejara de retumbar en su interior, para poder seguir respirando aunque la tuviese completamente cerca - Yo siempre te voy a proteger...-

Ella se aferró a él al escuchar aquellas palabras tan cerca de su oído, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él para evitar que viera su sonrojo, mientras que su corazón sufría de un ataque constante de latidos que bombeaban su sangre a toda velocidad. Le abrazó con fuerza e intentó abrir la boca para articular alguna palabra, palabras que se quedaban trabadas en su lengua, en un mar de sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Y es que ella sabía el significado escondido que tenían aquellas palabras, aquella promesa que Rock Lee había enunciado a la altura de su oído, palabras que hicieron que su corazón revoloteara de alegría y que su estómago se sintiera vivo, por primera vez sentía algo diferente por aquel chico intrépido, lleno de alegría, lleno de vida y de una paz que le inundaba el alma.

Tenerlo así, entre sus brazos y acomodarse en su pecho la hacía sentirse protegida, la hacía sentirse querida y respaldada, ella podía contar con su apoyo y eso lo sabía desde un principio, pero lo que no sabía es que necesitaba mucho más de él para poder sentirse satisfecha y plena.

- También Te quiero Lee...- dijo como pudo ella, escondida en su abrazo, sintiendo que su cuerpo se aligeraba con cada segundo que transcurría.

Y es que esa era la cuestión, era su corazón quien lo había engañado, y le había hecho creer enamorado de otra, cuando todo lo que buscaba, y todo lo que quería había estado frente a sus ojos, y aunque él sabía que quizá ella no le quisiera de la misma manera, también estaba completamente seguro de la diferencia de sentimientos que ahora tenía. Estaba seguro de que pese a que ella pensara que no podía ganarle a un Genio. Él, iba a luchar sin descanso, iba a hacerse más fuerte e iba demostrarle que ella, pertenecía a su mundo, y que con el trabajo duro y una fuerza de voluntad pura, podría alcanzar su corazón.

.

.

.

¡Hola Mundo!

Bueno, he decidido lanzarme al vacío con este One-Shot de esta pareja que me gusta, la verdad es que soy muy indecisa y me gusta el equipo de Gai todos por todos, bueno algo así. (LeeTen/NejiTen)

Y bueno, no sé muy bien si lo hice mal o no tanto, pero un intento es un intento, así que agradezco de antemano que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer, en verdad significa mucho para mi, ojalá pudieran dejarme su opinión en un Review, sería bien agradecido.

Espero que les guste, me agradó escribir esta historia, Rock Lee es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie :).

Nos veremos en otra publicación loca de las mías, o en El Príncipe Equivocado, cuyo capítulo sigo escribiendo, no desesperen, no más que yo.

¡Un abrazo y un beso gente!

PD: Disculpen si ven algún horror ortográfico.

**Ary~**


End file.
